Lilo and Stitch: Stitch's precious
by Batwing17
Summary: I feel sorry for Simegal and how the ring of Mordor manipulate him. But what if the rings new host was our blue furred friend Stitch, Please review. Please note that this is the first story I ever wrote, but I am not happy about the way it turned out. My family likes it I guess, but to me it's 5th Grade story writing at best, but I promise to do better. Dated: 3 January 2015
1. Chapter 1

A/N Batwing 17 Herewith my first chapter based fanfic, enjoy.

I do not own Lord of the Rings or Lilo and Stitch.

Lilo and Stitch - the Return of the Ring

Chapter 1: Pawn shop or Death trap

"Oh no why after all these days did I forget our anniversary, said Angel to herself as she ran through the pouring rain looking for something to buy and present to Stitch at one of the local pawn shops around Kawai Town.

Surprisingly she came across only one Pawn shop that existed. There was a sign by the door that said "This building has hereby been condemned by the health department".

No, now boojibu will be heartbroken! No, I'm not leaving until I find something, anything - there must be something inside the Pawn shop, thinks Angel determinedly.

She breaks the wooden planks covering the entrance, and steps inside.

Inside the shop all Angel saw so far were broken shelves and cobwebs.

Suddenly she hears a faint, soft whispering but whose whispering and where is it coming from?

Angel smells the air, looking for a sent but nothing Angel was certain of. One thing, it wasn't a human or an experiment.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's chapter 2: Gift and new Promise

Angel starts to feel scared - she ignores the whispering. My mind must be playing tricks on me, she thought.

"I need to keep looking", says Angel. She takes a small step forward and then the wooden floor beneath her feet begins to crumble. Angel moves to a sturdier floor board just as the wood collapsed. "Ok, I think I'm in over my head with this idea". "What's down there?" Angel asked herself.

Angel looks inside; something shiny was glowing in the pit. Angel bent down and picked it up, it was a golden ring surprisingly still in mint condition as if time never came into contact with it.

"Finally I found the perfect gift for Stitch!" Angel exclaimed. I can present this as a promise ring which is great since I overheard Stitch and Lilo planning a promise ceremony at the beach for us on the day of our anniversary - he'll be so thrilled!

Angel then left the creepy broken-down store with the ring of Mordor hidden in her right retractable arm.

Back at Lilo and Nani's house, Angel fell asleep after her exhaustive search. Stitch opened the family volt and placed his promise ring for Angel inside. Afterwards Stitch slowly walked up to Angel and kissed her goodnight.

He then went to the Dome room to practice his speech for tomorrow's special day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Promise ritual

All the preparations have been made and the ohana had started to arrive.

Stitch's POV:

I think this ceremony is a great idea to strengthen my relationship with Angel; she seems very excited to take this next step. I am still upset she waited for so long to get my ring, but it tells me she went through a lot of effort; this proves her commitment and love for me. All this day will prove is our loyalty towards each other. I see Angel approaching me, not the least bit nervous which makes this even more memorable for me seeing Angel's smile; it's like Hawaii itself, beautiful and tranquil.

The ceremony starts.

Angel's POV:

Stitch and I face one another; this promise ceremony is based on the traditions of our species. In accordance with our tradition I bow to Stitch to show him respect as the Alpha in this relationship. Then I rise and Stitch uses his sharp claws to carve my face on a nearby palm tree. And lastly he removes one of his back spines and then hands it to me in the form of a pearl necklace. Traditionally this symbolises what pain the male will go through for the love and affection of his mate.

I see Stitch trying to fight back his tears as he places the back spine necklace around my neck.

"I love you boojibu", says Stitch as he puts his promise ring on Angel's claw. It's a ring made of Jade.

Stitch's POV:

Now it's Angel's turn to put her ring on my claw - it's a great ring I guess, but I don't know rings. She took out the ring and she was about to put it on when I collapsed and everything went black.

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Blood and Romance in this chapter! Review please!

Chapter four: Calling for a new master

Stitch's dream POV:

I find myself lying in an orchid field. I notice my darling Angel laying beside me, as my eyes meet her's I notice that she's holding me in loving embrace. This relaxes me as I lean in to kiss her.

Our lips touch as Angel genteelly caresses my blue furry back, and then I feel a strong burning jolt of pain near my spine. The more Angel caresses my back the more the pain escalates, but Angel's lips upon mine is a great distraction.

Anonymous' voice whispers: "You insolent little fool. You have the ability to destroy countless lives but you choose to love people including your poor excuse for a mate; when I regain my full power your destructive programming will be restored and those you hold dearly will disown you".

Dream fades away...

I wake up and find myself in Angel's and my room, confused not knowing the circumstances of how I got here I was about to call for someone when I saw Angel beside the bed.

"Stitch, do not move a single muscle, or you'll sever an artery!" Angel warns.

"Why, what the heck happened to mega - the last thing I remember is passing out during the promise ceremony", Stitch exclaims.

Angel replies frantically: "Jumba said that you lost a significant amount of blood when you pulled out your back spine, a natural complication from the ritual".

At least you're safe, my darling boojibu, says Stitch, gesturing to Angel to sit beside him. Angel does so.

Your wound needs cleaning, please allow me; this might burn a bit, said Angel as she licks the wound clean.

Ow! Oww! Ouch! Stitch exclaims.

I know ,I know, please just be strong, I'll stay here throughout the night my boojibu, my brave fighter.

End of chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Batwing 17 herewith chapter 5: Ring manipulation

A/N Song lyric content my own version. This is the first time the ring will show its power. Do not own Camp Rock story or song lyrics!

Two months after Stitch's recovery...

Stitch, Angel and the rest of their cousins were putting up Lilo's sixteenth birthday decorations. Later that afternoon Stitch practices his surprise birthday song for her.

At the party, backstage: Stitch waits for his turn and puts on his ring for good luck. As he puts it on a spike of energy flows through his body and his performance clothes go from Elvis style to pop star mode and his attitude changes from kind and considerate to narcissistic and arrogance. He then calls Myrtle on stage to sing with him.

This song goes out to everyone including you, birthday girl! You will no longer shine tonight, Stitch exclaims to Lilo.

(To cool for you, from Camp Rock)

I'm too cool for this trash; get out of my head

Everything you say is so irrelevant

You follow in my lead, you wanna be like me

But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool

Yeah, I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal, don't get emotional

You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not

Exactly who you think you are?

Can't tell you what you haven't got

When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

{Myrtle's queue}

You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised

You are still allowed to be in my crew

I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone

Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself and I agree

You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool

Yeah, I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal, don't get emotional

You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

Yeah I'm too cool too know you

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

Don't take it personal, don't get emotional

You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you!

After the song random audience members start booing to the self-centred song and cruelty portrayed towards Lilo.

Then Stitch comes out of his trance.

Stitch exclaims: "Oh, my aching head! Lilo, Lilo, where are you, what gaba happened, isa the party over!?"

Lilo and Nani's only response was with a clean smack across my face.

"You cruel insensitive Jerk, I thought you changed!" screams Lilo and Nani in unison.

But wait, I don't understand gaba going on, Stitch replies.

"You Liar! You ruined my birthday party, get out!" Lilo screams thunderously.

"Naga Lilo I…. Mega soka he says as he runs into the forest". Stitch makes a campfire and stays there for the night.

End of chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Batwing 17 here with chapter six: It's my precious

The next morning stitch is still asleep, but then Angel finds him and forcefully wakes him up.

"Gaba is it Angel, can't you see Meega trying to sleep my pain away", said Stitch sadly.

"Ok, I get that you're upset but please calm down, I've thought of a reason to explain what happened last night. She shows Stitch a small bottle of pain medication. You must have been under the influence of one of the sideffects from the drug. The sideffects are amnesia and change in personality".

"So that's what happened - I do remember taking one before the party", says Stitch in shock.

"It's the only reasonable explanation, we need to tell Lilo before she leaves for hula class, come on", says Angel.

Stitch was about to follow Angel when he steps on something hard. It was his ring - Stitch bends down to pick it up - as he does this he enters another trance like state and says drunkenly, "I'll never forget you my love... my life... My preciousssssssss.

End of chapter six


	7. Chapter 7

Batwing 17 herewith chapter seven: The order of the Crystal Elf

Three days after Stitch's apology to Lilo, Angel noticed that Stitch was still acting suspicious.

"Stitch, are you okitaka, I hear youga talk about power and control of the world - you haven't been eating or sleeping and when did you last spend time with our Ohana or mega, for that matter I miss you Stitch, I'm worried, Angel announced".

Stitch replies angrily in the third person: "Stitch no longer loves you. Stitch no longer needs food or family. Stitch only needs precious!"

Stitch then stands up and tackles Angel to the ground.

Angel struggles but remains pinned to the living room floor.

"Let me go"! Angel demands.

Precious says your blood must be spilled! Stitch spat sadistically.

Angel's POV:

In a last desperate effort I try to sing my siren song to Stitch to try and calm him down. It works but I'm so scared, I can't keep in tune thus breaking the connection of my spell.

Just then Reuben burst through a window and pulled Stitch off of Angel.

Angel, run! and don't stop until you reach the clearing by the waterfall, and wait for me there, GO! said Reuben in mid battle.

After 34 minutes of waiting...

"There you are what's going on?" Angel asked frustrated.

"OK! OK! Calm down, Stitch is right here, said Reuben while pulling a small red wagon, containing a passed out Stitch in a capture container".

"I just know his sick, but I don't know who or what to blame, I..." Angel was interrupted by Reuben's outburst.

" **STOP, DON'T BLAME STITCH OR YOURSELF FOR THIS, YOU SHOULD BLAME ME! I FAILED THE ORDER** **!** **!** " Reuben stressfully proclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Wait, I'm confused, what order and what does it have to do with Stitch?" Angel asked.

"Everything, the order of the Crystal Elf, dedicated to guarding the ring of Mordor and preventing it from finding a host to control. I'm the last of the surviving members. Angel, it is my duty to remove the ring even if it means killing Stitch, but I sincerely hope for the sake of my cousin that it doesn't come to that", explained Reuben.

"Angel, the best way for you to help me is to distract Stitch while I try to convince the ring that I'm a more useful host. Only I can maintain my control when under its influence, now go take Stitch home and keep him there, restrain him if you have to, Go!", Reuben ordered. Before Angel left she saw Reuben put the ring on and speak the ring's elfish tongue.

"I take him home but I can't bear the thought of locking him up against his will even if it's for his own safety, so I place him gently on the bed to give him some form of dignity".

Reuben told me to keep him here and calm him down when he wakes up. My Siren song and a tranquilizer blaster should do the trick.

Stitch starts to wake up and growls, demanding what he refers to as his precious. I start to sing and shoot two darts that made him fall into another slumber.

"Angel, you have a universal communications request from Reuben! shouted Lilo from the kitchen".

"Uhm, Lilo, transfer it to my computer please, I'm, uhm, watching a movie with Stitch", Angel lied.

"Transfer complete", said a computer voice.

Computer, play newest video message, Angel commanded.

Reuben's face appears on the screen. Angel sees the ring's energy coursing through his small alien body. "The ring accepted me, but it's harder than I anticipated to control, I have no choice, I have to summon the overload - this will drain out the mystic energy of the ring and Stitch will no longer act insane. Aaahhh! Reuben screamed mid sentence. Find it, crash it and bring me home, find my gift...!

"Transmission terminated" were the only words on the screen as Reuben's image flashed off the screen.

Then an explosion of deadly proportions occurred which cannot be described by the human brain.

Stitch's POV:

I remember everything; everything I did and said flooded my mind as I struggled to get up. "Agaba, don't move" I hear Angel shout.

"Angel, isa mega please, lower the blaster, I won't harm youga anymore, I promise I know an infinite amount of apologies will not make things okitaka, but maybe a kiss will..." I was interrupted by Angel's lips brushing against mine - it is at that moment when I knew I was forgiven.

"Oh, don't blame yourself, Stitch. Isa naga your fault, I'll explain everything".

"I know I heard Reuben saying it was the ring you gave mega. He saved mega, I owe him my life."Ashi isa Reuben?

Angel is in tears now Stitch. Reuben detaka, saving youga; soka Stitch we need to bring his body home.

Naga! mega cousin Reuben, Gatchi nosty Angel? Stitch said heartbrokenly.

Ih. Come on, let's find him, said Angel while trying to fight back her tears.

Back at the clearing:

As they walked they saw nothing but broken palm trees and scorched soil - it was there in the centre of the clearing that they found Reuben lying motionless on the ground.

"Reuben told mega to find and crush the ring", Angel stated.

"Be my guest, get rid of the icky thing", said Stitch coldly.

Angel's POV:

When I touch Reuben's paw it oddly still feels warm, but I can't find a pulse, it's most likely that the blast electrocuted him. I find the ring and I use a nearby rock to crash it. It will never be seen again.

Crying starts...

Angel sees something nuzzled in his paws, its thin and golden, Angel's eyes widen in shock, it's a back spine, one of his. She then takes it and unbknounste to Stitch atateces it to her necklace.

"Stitch, you and I both knowga that Reuben had always loved mega. I was his first love, I ask your permission for me to give him what he wanted most in hisa life, Angel begged.

Knowing what she meant Stitch reluctantly agreed to it.

I gently lifted his head, "In another time, another place maybe you and I… If only I'd known." I gently lifted his head and kissed him softly.

His debt to the order had been paid and Stitch's life had been saved.

THE END, please review!


End file.
